Cómo estropear una cita
by Taitta
Summary: "A partir de ese día, John se revisaría los bolsillos antes de quedar con alguna mujer". Drabble participante en el Reto 'Un vistazo al 221B' para el Foro I'm Sherlocked.


_Bien, aquí esta mi fic para el reto! No es un drabble ni es un oneshot, no sé lo que es e_e' Pero me lo he pasado la mar de bien escribiéndolo, así que espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis tanto como yo x3_

**Disclaimer:** nada de este fic me pertenece. Es de Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC.

* * *

**Cómo estropear una cita**

Hacía tiempo que John no pasaba una velada tan buena.

Su acompañante, Cathy, una mujer con la que ya se había citado en otras ocasiones, tenía un gran sentido del humor y sabía bien como llevar una conversación. Era morena, con unos despampanantes ojos verdes y una sonrisa encantadora, de carácter fuerte pero maneras dulces. Hablaba sobre ella lo justo pero también lo suficiente para irse conociendo poco a poco.

John no podía creerse la suerte que estaba teniendo.

Habían acordado de cenar sencillamente en el 221B ya que a Cathy le había surgido un compromiso por el cual John prefirió no preguntar; tampoco quería agobiarla. Sherlock estaba con Lestrade ocupándose de un caso y tenían para rato, por lo que John aprovechó para invitarla allí. Había hecho la compra aquella misma tarde, se sentía mejor que nunca y tenía preparada una botella de buen vino… La noche podía acabar realmente bien.

Estaba muy emocionado; hacía tiempo que no le iba tan bien con alguna mujer. Todos sus ligues acababan por dejarle y siempre solía ser por su relación con Sherlock. Pero esa noche Sherlock no estaba y tardaría en llegar.

John tenía todas las de ganar.

Así que, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, en aquel momento charlaban mientras se tomaban la última copa y ya estaban más contentos que de costumbre.

—¿Lo has pasado bien? —le preguntó mientras le mandaba una mirada coqueta. Ella le sonrió en respuesta, relamiéndose los labios y mirándole seductoramente.

—Sí, muchísimo —oh cielos, ¡aquello iba viento en popa!—. Pero la noche todavía no ha terminado.

John de poco se puso a dar saltos por la cocina al escucharle decir eso. Se limitó a dedicarle la mejor de sus sonrisas acompañada de una mirada provocativa.

—¿Qué más le gustaría hacer, señorita? —dijo con voz de interesante, bromeando y haciéndola reír tontamente.

—Hmm, no sé… —Cathy parecía igual de entusiasmada que él—. Tal vez podría enseñarme la casa hasta acabar el tour en su habitación, si le parece.

John, que tampoco estaba muy acostumbrado a ese tipo de insinuaciones tan directas, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y por dentro agradeció a cualquier deidad toda la suerte que estaba teniendo. Se estaba pensando que responderle cuando, de pronto, un particular sonido resonó en la estancia.

Había sido un gemido, pero no uno cualquiera; era el maldito teléfono de Sherlock y había venido del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¿Qué…? —Cathy le miraba con los ojos como platos, sin poder entender aquello.

—¡P-perdona, es el teléfono! —se apresuró a decir él, sacando el móvil del bolsillo y enseñándoselo—. ¿Ves?

Otro mensaje llegó y quiso que se lo tragara la tierra. Cathy se puso roja y parpadeó varias veces mirando escandalizada al maldito cacharro que tenía en la mano.

—¿Por qué tienes ese sonido en el teléfono? —inquirió ella, que ya comenzaba a alejarse lentamente de la mesa.

—¡Oh no, no es mío, es de mi compañero de piso!

—¿Tienes compañero de piso? —la mujer alzó las cejas entonces, mirándole como si se pensara que era tonta. Él asintió inocentemente—. ¿Y dónde se supone que está?

—Ha salido.

—Ya, claro… —Cathy se puso en pie, tomó su bolso que descansaba en el asiento de al lado y le mandó una mirada de indignación—. Eres un cabrón.

—¡¿Qué?!

La mujer cruzó la cocina a paso rápido, claramente indignada, y salió del 221 de Baker Street como alma que lleva el viento. John ni tan siquiera tuvo tiempo a excusarse y explicarle todo detenidamente, así que se quedó de pie frente a la puerta de la cocina como un tonto, mirando escaleras abajo y con el teléfono en la mano todavía.

¡¿Cómo había llegado el móvil de Sherlock al pantalón de su bolsillo y dónde demonios se suponía que estaba el suyo?!

La respuesta le llegó rápidamente cuando, al abrir los mensajes recibidos, pudo ver como estos indicaban que habían sido enviados por "John". Su indignación fue a más al ver un "SH" al final de cada uno.

"_Vaya John, me temo que me he equivocado de teléfono. SH"_

"_Prepara algo para cuando vuelva. Estoy hambriento. SH"_

John iba a cargarse algo. Necesitaba cargarse algo. En su vida había sentido tantísima rabia.

¡¿Cómo que se había equivocado de teléfono?! ¡Claramente lo había hecho a propósito! ¡El jodido ricitos le había metido el teléfono en el pantalón, ¿y ahora quería irse de rositas?!

Le dio al botón de respuesta y tecleó:

"_QUE TE JODAN, Sherlock. JW"_

_Enviar._

_Mensaje enviado._


End file.
